The electrophotographic process creates an image on paper or other suitable printing media. The primary material used for printing purposes is toner. During the printing process not all of the toner transfers to the print media. Some of this toner may be unsuitable for transfer, but is present in the toner supply, or some of the toner may be intended to be discarded as part of the normal process.
When this residual material is produced it is necessary to transport the material to a collection point. The material is often tacky, does not transport well, even if aided by mechanical auger devices. Further it is often difficult to ensure all paths from the waste creation points to the transport devices remain clear. Areas with passive transport aid, such as using gravity only, often require manual intervention to prevent clogging. Therefore a means of clogging prevention is needed for these passive paths.